


A Good Dream

by thekingslover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: They aren’t all moments of anxiety and fear. Most are the long spaces between, when they can live and breathe and simply be.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 263





	A Good Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my nicky x joe tumblr sideblog, [monicashipsnickyjoe](https://monicashipsnickyjoe.tumblr.com). Visit me there or on the main blog, [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Look, sometimes you just have to write fluff.

They aren’t all moments of anxiety and fear. Most are the long spaces between, when they can live and breathe and simply _be.  
_

When their hotel room faces west, and they can lie in bed with the balcony doors open, curtains flapping in the sea breeze, as the sun sets over the ocean.

Joe sits with his shoulders against the headboard. Nicky has his head to Joe’s chest, ear over his heart. A book, open but discarded, dangles at the edge of the mattress. Nicky holds it with one hand, his place long since lost as the wind ruffles the pages.

The room glows orange in the sun’s harsh light, near blinding. It brightens the salt-worn wallpaper and the tips of Nicky’s hair. He looks an honest angel now, and Joe would make a joke but not at the cost of this peace. He needn’t anyway. Nicky is already smiling.

“I am dreaming,” Joe says. He runs his fingertips along the length of Nicky’s arm from shoulder to elbow.

“Is it a good dream?” Nicky’s voice is a low, sated rumble that Joe hears with his heart as much as his ears. Nicky slides his free hand across the sheets and presses it, palm flat, against Joe’s side.

Joe waits to reply, only so Nicky will lift his head and place his chin where his ear was, at the center of Joe’s chest. Nicky’s left brow twitches, rising slightly. He’s onto Joe’s game, but Joe knows he’ll let him play it.

“Is it a good dream, Yusuf?”

Joe cannot hide his smile. He doesn’t need to. “Come closer,” he says, so light he laughs halfway. He must begin again. “Come closer and I’ll tell you.”

Nicky’s smile grows. He releases the book, lets it topple onto the floor, and pushes himself up to his elbows. He brings his face to Joe’s. Their noses tap together. Joe’s willpower is tested when Nicky does not yet steal a kiss.

Nicky’s boundless patience is a blessing and a curse, but Joe cannot tell which in this moment.

Joe sucks in a breath, and their chests brush. Joe closes his eyes to collect himself enough to speak.

“Any moment I am with you, dreaming or awake, is…” He searches for a word to encompass all he feels for this man, and comes up short. He settles for the closest, “ _Everything.”  
_

Nicky smiles wider, mischief alight in his eyes. “A good dream, then?”

Joe lightly bats at his shoulder. “Yes, of course it’s –”

Nicky’s kiss swallows the word. His hands guide Joe down to the pillow and the mattress.

The sun slowly sets. The sea breeze turns gentle.

Though Nicky loses his sun-gifted halo, replaced with the soft haze of starlight, he is no less an angel.

And this is no less Heaven.


End file.
